rescue Me
by litawwediva06
Summary: Kayla is TNA's newest knockout and is placed in a storyline with MCMG, and falls for a certian detroit native... Alex Shelley Alex Shelley/OC Chris Sabin/Velvet Sky
1. Chapter 1

**Kayla's P.O.V**

I never thought I would make it in the big time TNA; I had gotten the newest spot in the knockouts division and was being placed in a storyline with the Motorcity Machine Guns. Dixie had called me and had to me to go to her office; I started walking towards the office, I was very excited to finally debut. When I walked in, I immediately saw my teammates, let's just say they were both gorgeous, Chris was somewhat hot, but Alex, Alex was the most gorgeous, he was muscular**, **the right kind to, not like John Cena who had one steroid to many. His hair was the hottest part, I mean it was perfect and the blonde streak just topped it off.

"Take a seat" Dixie stated, I nodded and took the only seat left in the middle of the Machine Guns.

**Alex's Point Of View**

Kayla was absolutely beautiful, she had blonde hair with pink streaks, blue eyes, and she was actually normal sized, not anorexic looking like half of the women in TNA and WWE. She had a punk look going on. I tried not to stare at her, so when I looked at her I just…. smiled. She looked at me and returned the smile back. Dixie had noticed she rolled her eyes, I had dated every knockout on the roster that wasn't taken; I was known as the player in Impact Wrestling. I hated it, Dixie began talking about the storyline, and then she handed us our scripts, and told us to look at them and rehearse them, and all that crap. Kayla looked confused and Chris was just staring out into space.

"Got it?" Dixie questioned

"Yes" we all said at once.

Kayla, Chris and I walked out of Dixie's office; Kayla looked at both of me and Chris

"So, when do you want to go over these?" Kayla asked

"We all can go to lunch later and go over them." I said

"Okay, give me your guys' numbers so I can call you." She said

Chris and I gave Kayla our numbers.

"See you guys later!" Kayla said smiling, walking off.

"I hate seeing her go but I love watching her leave!" Chris said. I shoved Chris

"Perv, you sound just like Jerry Lawler." I said.

"But she's hot man!" Chris said smirking.

"So… We are just working with her not anything else." I replied while rolling my eyes. "Don't you have Velvet anyway?"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I don't think Kayla is hot." He said smiling

"Whatever man, see you later"


	2. Lunch with the Guns

** This sto****ry is set in 2009, I forgot to say that, you'll find out why later ;)**

**Kayla's P.O.V**

I was so excited to finally debut, I had to go over the script with Alex and Chris, I had not gotten to know them that well but I had already promised to myself the relationship would be only business, maybe friends but just that she would not let it go any further. I had heard Alex's reputation of being a "lady's man" I hate guys like that. It's pathetic how many girls fall for them especially if they're going to use you then break your heart. It's pathetic. I obviously would act nice and all to Alex, his reputation might be a lie, or it might not….

**Alex's P.O.V**

I paced around my hotel room waiting for Chris to get ready so we can leave to lunch with Kayla

"I'm ready" Chris sang

"I can't believe it too you an hour to do that!" I said

Chris flipped his hair "Puh-lease I look better then you do!" He said smiling.

I rolled my eyes "Let's go" I said simply

"Jealousy is a very ugly thing…." Chris stated. I rolled my eyes; can this man ever shut up?

**Kayla's P.O.V**

Chris, Alex, and I were going to meet a small café we were going to go over the script and obviously eat, I got into my rental car and drove off to the café, I opened the door and got out of the car. I waited by the car for Alex and Chris. I looked around, then I saw them walking towards me.

"Hey" I said to them smiling.

"Hey, let's go in and practice the scripts." Alex said, while walking towards the café with Chris. I followed; we sat at a table with three chairs, I didn't want to eat much, I wasn't that hungry, I just wanted to go over the script and get acquainted. We all pulled out the script; I skimmed the pages to see if I had a stupid gimmick like being a "Whore" or anything else stupid. Thank god I didn't.

"Damn, this isn't that bad of a storyline." Chris said

"Yeah, I can't wait to bash Beer Money's face in, Kayla did you see their valet?" Alex Said

"No, who is it?" I asked

It's Mickie James; she's some pretty tough competition." Alex replied.

"Mickie James!" I nearly shouted.

"Yeah, why do you seem shocked?" Chris said

" She and I didn't get along much in O.V.W." I said truthfully

"Why!" Chris and Alex said at the same time.

"We were best friends in O.V.W, until she stole my boyfriend…" I said awkwardly.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry…." Alex said.

"Why? It happened like 6 years ago…" I said

"May I ask who was it?" Chris said….

"Chris!" Alex said while slapping him.

I laughed, "Well, I shouldn't, I mean he works in TNA, and I don't want to embarrass him or piss him off." I said, "Let's skip to another subject, like the script." I said

"ahahaha Okay" Alex said.

'Soo, Kayla are you ready to finally debut?" Chris asked.

I skipped to the part of the script were I debuted, I looked at it and smiled "Defiantly, but it's kinda plain, I mean just walk there with you guys, manage, then talk. I said.

"Well you're a knockout; TNA and WWE aren't really big on female wrestlers." Alex said.

I scoffed, "Kinda figured, not really a surprise." I said frowning.

"Well, if you make a good impression, maybe their opinions will change." Chris said smiling.

"Doubt I will." I said taking a sip of my coke.

'I think you will." Alex said smiling.

"Thanks." I said smiling

"No problem." He said back.

"We better get going" Chris said.

"Okay, see you guys later" I said.

We paid our bill and left.

And honestly, I didn't want it to end.

**Awww, so Kayla and the guns are starting to become friends! Alex's twitter is so amazing! It will be in the story soon! I'm not hating on Mickie! I don't like her, though :/ But I needed a whore in the story and I like almost every knockout on the roster! The guy that Kayla dated will be revealed soon, just like Chris and Alex he is gorgeous too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kayla's P.O.V**

Today was Sunday, that meant tomorrow was tapings, which meant tomorrow I was set to debut. I was super nervous, I mean I had done r.o.h. and O.V.W, but this was different, way different. I was scheduled to do a lot of things tomorrow, first I had to do a photoshoot, meet with Trish the attire designer, and then debut. It didn't seem like a lot but trust me it is. I was excited though, but I wondered if the fans would like me…

**Alex's P.O.V**

I was so bored, I was checking me tweets on my twitter; there was some crazy fangirls on there, it kind of entertained me. We had to do a bunch of shit tomorrow, but I was used to it, we were in Detroit for Impact which was always good, I loved seeing people from my home town at shows, cheering me on. I tweeted about music and a big surprise aka Kayla's debut, I could tell they would like her; she was different and TNA's fans like different, I mean they like me right? It was like 2 A.M. great… I have to wake up at like six tomorrow. I was going to need a Monster tomorrow. I went to bed, wondering what was going to happen tomorrow.

**Kayla's P.O.V**

I woke up at 5:00 I had an hour to get ready and then go to the arena. I got dressed in a Bullet For My Valentine shirt and black ripped jeans, I had called Trish last week, she had set something up for the shoot. I brushed and straightened my hair. Then put on my red Chuck Taylors. I got into my rental car and then drove to the arena. It was 5:55 I grabbed a soda because I was extremely tired, I had never had to wake up that early, except when I was in high school! I went to Trish and said

"Hey Trish, you said you had something ready for me?"

"Oh yeah; lemme get it." Trish replied. She didn't look tired at all. Lucky. She soon returned with two outfits, I looked at her stunned they looked amazing. She held up a red top and a black skirt,

"This is for your debut, and the photoshoot; the second one is for whenever you want, I'm going to make you some more, I know you have a lot more from r.o.h but I have to make you some to match the guns."

"Okay" I said smiling "Thank you"

"No problem" she said.

I went to where the photoshoot was taking place; I walked in, I was greeted by a make-up artist, I honestly just wanted to wrestle not look like a Barbie doll, I got my make-up done (even though I'm capable of doing it myself.) They told me to get dressed in my attire, I did. It looked okay on, I put on some log converse boots, and it looked awesome together.

"Hey we match!" I heard Chris yell.

I rolled my eyes "Yes we unfortunately do" I said

Alex laughed "Let's just get this over with I hate photoshoots I feel like a chick when we do them!"

"I feel your pain man…" Chris said

I snickered. Alex shot me a look, I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled. The photoshoot lady called us over, and we did the shoots, thankfully it was quick. Then we did our separate shots after that. Almost everyone would be at the meet and greet, I wouldn't because I was debuting tonight, so I had like 2 hours to myself. I walked to catering.

"Hey you must be the newest knockout, Kayla right?" I knew who it was, it was Velvet Sky.

"Yeah, and you're Velvet right?" I said

"Yeah, nice to meet you by the way."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm very excited to be in TNA!"

"Well I know you're going to have a great time here, I gotta go to the meet and greet, see you later!" Velvet said while walking away

"Bye!" I said. Then I turned around I saw someone I didn't want to see my ex- boyfriend…..

**Ohhh cliffhanger! Ha! Oh wells I wanted to leave you hanging! Debut in next chapt!**


	4. Kayla's Debut!

"Kayla?" He said in a surprised voice.

I looked at him awkwardly "Hey A.J." I said pulling my pink streak.

"Did you get signed to TNA?" 'Well Obviously!' I thought to myself, but instead I said "Yeah, I'm debuting tonight…"

"Cool, hey maybe we can talk later, I need to go to the meet and greet."

"Bye" I said in an annoyed voice.

He smiled "Bye Kayla." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Dick" I muttered under my breath. I hated that man so much, if he ever talked to me again I swear…. I honestly wondered how I ever loved him. Stupid A.J, I had absolutely nothing to do, I thought to myself, I could be watching SpongeBob right now! (Not kidding on that one SpongeBob is BEAST!) I went into the knockouts locker-room, no one was there, I grabbed my make-up bag and did my make-up. I took a sip of water, and just stood in the locker-room, I left wondering when it was time for the show, It was eight, the show was going to start in an hour, the meet and greet is supposed to be over so I went out of the locker-room hoping not to see A.J again.

2 Hours later

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Motorcity Machineguns music was playing the crowd cheered loudly. "Introducing first from Detroit Michigan, accompanied by Kayla, The Motorcity Machineguns!" Christy said into the microphone. The crowd obviously didn't know who Kayla was, but they cheered anyway.

"Who is THAT?" Taz said

"Didn't you hear Christy? Her name is Kayla!" Mike replied.

"Well dude she's hot!" Taz said. Kayla must have heard that because she smiled. "And their opponents accompanied by Mickie James the TNA Tag Champions Beer Money!" Christy said smiling. The arena was surrounded with boos. Alex and Chris watched Beer Money with hatred, while Kayla stared at Mickie. The ref signaled the bell and Kayla and Mickie excited the ring, it would begin with Alex and James. James and Alex locked up, Alex was quickly overpowered. James gave Alex a suplex, Alex got back up immediately and clotheslined James. Then got on the top rope, he jumped just while James was getting up, giving him a crossbody. He quickly pinned him, 1.2.3. That was embarrassing. James looked shocked; while Mickie and Robert was yelling at him; Kayla slid in the ring and raised Alex's and Chris's hands in victory, Alex signaled her to get a microphone. She did and handed it to him. Alex said into the microphone "Wow, it took me, 1 minute to beat James, Why the hell aren't we number one contenders for the TNA Tag Championships?" the crowd cheered in approval. Alex Laughed "And next week, Kayla" he said while pointing to her. "Is going to prove why she should be knockouts champion, when she goes against Mickie James!" Kayla looked at him shocked.

"Kayla, dear, do you have anything to say?" Alex said. While handing her the microphone. Kayla quickly grabbed the mic.

"Hi" Kayla said awkwardly. "Well obviously my name is Kayla and Mickie, sweetie, you better, watch your back, and you better prepare for next week, cause this pretty face is going to kick your pretty little ass!" Kayla said crossing her arms. The crowd looked shocked, Kayla looked like a sweet little girl; but she actually acted like a big bitch. And they liked it.


	5. Get Your Ass up!

**Kayla's P.O.V**

I was hanging out in my hotel room bored. I had my Skull-candy headphones in and I was blasting "The High Crusade's" music on my iPod. Then, I heard a loud knocking at my door; I pulled out my headphones and groaned. I looked down I was wearing a _huge_ pair of sweats and my "rise Against" T-shirt. So, I looked like shit, the shirt was baggy on me and it looked as if the sweats were going to fall off my legs. I walked slowly to the door, and then looked through the tiny peep hole. Alex was standing there alone, what the hell did he want? I opened the door slowly.

"Hey" he said walking in.

"Come in?" I said blankly.

He smiled, "Sorry, I have a habit of doing that."

I smiled a little then laughed, "It's fine, so, not to be rude… but why are you here?"

He laughed "I got bored, and I was tired of seeing Velvet and Chris suck face, it's like watching f'in porn…"

I burst out laughing, "And I can help how?" I said blankly.

"Hmmmm, I dunno, entertain me!" he said.

I sighed I turned on the small T.V in the room, Sponge-bob was on, "Just watch T.V." I said rolling my eyes.

"PSSSSSH I can do that anytime, maybe we can go to IHOP!" He said happily.

I glanced at the clock, "Alex, it's ." I said

"A reason to make it even better! Come on." He said grabbing my hand.

"Alex I look terrible!" I yelled.

"Sooo, I'm wearing my jammies!" He said.

I looked down at him, he was how didn't I notice that?  
>"FINE!" I said grabbing my purse and my car keys.<p>

"YAY!" He said hopping up and down.

"Don't do that _**ever **_again!" I said

"Meow! Kayla's got her kitty claws out!" He said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just go." I said quickly walking out the door.

Alex and I got in the car; I quickly got my CD case out of m purse, and put in a Metallica CD.

"You like Metallica?" Alex said surprised.

"Erm, I'm playing aren't I?" I said smiling.

He laughed "Usually, the people I know, like that pop shit."

I sighed "The only other thing other then rock, punk , metal and screamo that I listen to is Eminem, and Gypsy Punk, depends what I'm in the mood for." I said while turning left, the song "One" was on, I love that song.

"Gypsy Punk? I like Gypsy Punk also!" He said happily.

I laughed and turned into the parking lot. He got out quickly and I grabbed my purse, then he opened my door, he's so sweet I thought, no Kayla stop it now. I couldn't fall for him, I wouldn't allow myself to.

"You didn't have to open my door you know." I said to him

"I know, I just felt like it." He said smiling.

"Well, thanks." I said

"No problem." He said.

I opened the door "They're probably going to think we're crazy." I said to him.

"Well, I know I am." He said smiling.

I laughed, "Knew that one." I said.

He acted offended "Meanie" he said.

I laughed and sat down, and sat across from me.

A tall blonde waitress came and took our orders.

"So, Tell me more about you" He said to me.

"Mmm Okay, I'm Kayla I'm 24 years old, I'm from Michigan, also, I love dogs and concerts, not the ones you sit down at I like being up and enjoying the music, I like Indy music, but mainstream rock, Metal, Screamo, and punk. I want to get a tattoo, when I was training to be a wrestler I got my teaching degree, just to go to college, and I was in r.o.h. for two years, I love plane rides, I like meeting people from around the world, I'm a nerd, I like video games and comic books, I live in California now and I'm a twitter addict, that's it." I said then taking a sip of my coke.

"Tell me about you." I said

"Okay… My name is Alex Shelley… and… I like… PANCAKES!" He said laughing.

"You cannot take anything seriously can you?" I said looking at him.'

"Well, I take my music and wrestling seriously." He said looking at me. He took a huge bite of his pancakes, whipped cream got on his nose. I looked at him trying not to laugh.

"What?" He said annoyed. I grabbed his napkin and wiped the whip cream off his nose.

"Oh, I feel like an idiot." He said.

I smiled "Well, you are."

"Thanks…Wait… HEY!"

I laughed, maybe going to IHOP with Alex Shelley at 2 A.M wasn't that bad…

**TNA IMPACT! Kayla's P.O.V**

Going to IHOP with Alex was actually really fun, It made my night but I was tired I just got off my plane ride, and I had a match with Mickie in like 12 hours AND I had to do the meet and greet shit. Not that I didn't want to meet the fans, I was excited but tired, and I'm a big bitch when I'm tired. I stretched my arms a bit.

"Kayla!" I heard from behind, me it was Alex.

"How are you not tired?" I said groggily.

"Emm,I don't know! I'm a morning person!" He said he was obviously hyper.

"Alex, Who is your drug dealer?"

"Your mom." He said simply.

"Haha very funny, Alex, I'm dying inside." I said blankly.

"Yay! I'm funny." He said happily.

I saw Chris walk up to him.

"Stop annoying Kayla Alex, Please." Chris said tiredly.

"Thank you Chris." I said.

"No problem, I hate waking up at 6 A.M" Chris said blankly.

"Well, ALEX doesn't seem to mind at all." I said acting angry.

"Not my fault," He said.

I looked at him and playfully rolled my eyes.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

I wrinkled my nose, "You Have a LONG tongue." I said

"Well, it has its advantages." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

I looked at him confused; it took me a long time to process that. "Wait….EW!" I screamed.

He smirked, "Babe, you know you love me." He said laughing.

"Ummm, right, marry Me?" I said sarcastically

"I accept your proposal! Our wedding is going to be so nice! And the honeymoon DAMN I can't wait for our honeymoon!" He said.

I playfully shoved him "Eh, No I take it back." I said.

"Come on babe, don't be like that!" He said smiling.

"Alex SHUT UP!" Chris moaned. I closed my eyes.

"Alex, you are getting on me and Chris's' nerves, please shut up." I said calmly.

He rolled his eyes "Fine."

I smiled, "You can annoy me later,kay?"

He smiled a bit "Okay, and babe, I can't wait for our wedding!" He said winking and walking out.

Chris looked at me for a while "I think he likes you." He said simply.

"Well it's good to know he doesn't hate me." I said.

"Not just like, like, like." He said

My eyes widened, "No, I don't think he does." I said

"You're red." He said.

I looked at him embarrassed "No I'm not and, you're incorrect about him liking me." I said.

"Please, I'm not the only one that thinks it, Velvet does, too, If you didn't like, like Alex and he didn't like,like you why did you go to IHOP with him at 2.A.M?" he said.

"Um, I was, hungry, and bored!" I said.

Chris smiled, "right."

**Kayla V.S Mickie 3****rd**** person P.O.V**

"Please welcome from Detroit, Michigan, representing the Motor City Machine Guns, Kayla!" Christy Hemme announced the crowd cheering, Kayla did "the guns" sign and ran to the ring, Chris Sabin was at ringside, while Alex Shelley was on commentary.

"Representing Beer Money, From Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!" Christy Hemme said, Robert was at ringside and James was on commentary. The bell rang and the two knockouts squared off. Mickie looked at Kayla and smirked, she started talking to her, and Kayla's eyes widened, Kayla took her hand and slapped Mickie in the face.

"Kayla is one vicious knockout!" Mike said.]

"Not to mention hot!" Taz said.

"Please, man look at Mickie she is much hotter." James said.

Alex laughed. "I totally disagree with that, Kayla's foot is hotter than Mickie!"

Taz laughed, "Mickie isn't _that _ugly."

Kayla looked as if she heard that and laughed.

"She thinks I'm funny!" Taz said

Alex rolled his eyes, "Good for you Taz!"

Kayla picked Mickie up and clotheslined her. She smirked.

"Come on Mickie! Get your ass up!" She screamed. Mickie slowly got up and Kayla gave her a DDT, she got to the top rope and did her favorite move, a moonsault. She quickly covered Mickie 1…2…3…

She laughed a bit and then Alex slid into the ring with Chris and held her hands up. She smiled a little and exited the ring with the guns, as the fans cheered.

**Kayla's P.O.V.**

"What did Mickie say to piss you off?" Alex said sitting on the couch opening his Mountain Dew.

"Nothing." I said quietly twirling my hair.

"It had to be something, you went psycho bitch on her." Alex said sipping his drink.

"I don't really wanna talk about it." I said simply.

"Okay, suit yourself." He said sighing.

I frowned, and stoop up, "Sorry, it was something personal." I said silently walking away.

"Hey," He said, "It's fine no need to get upset, and remember you can tell me _anything_." He said smiling.

I nodded "Thanks, but I'm still not telling you." I said

He laughed, "Of course you won't." He said.

I smiled "Ughhh We have a plane ride tomorrow!" I moaned.

Alex laughed "aha, that sucks." He said.

I nodded "I'm always near the annoying people."  
>He smiled "Got that one right."<p>

I frowned "I'm bored"

"You shouldn't be, you should be happy you won your first match." Alex said.

"True, but I got it over with and there is NOTHING to do at all." I said.

He nodded "Yeah, I agree with that one." He said sighing.

I sighed.

"I know something we can do," He said "Follow me."

I eyed him suspiciously "fine."

He walked me out of the room and out of the building and looked at the sky.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" I said.

"Looking at the sky, it's something to do." He said while lying down on the pavement in the parking lot.

"You're going to get run over, Alex." I said

"Well, I'm willing to take that chance; you should lie down, too."

I reluctantly lied down. "It's really pretty."

"I know I am." He said smirking.

"Of course you are." I said rolling my eyes.

He smiled, "Finally you admit it."

I looked at him and he looked at me back. Shit Kayla. Shit. It was a "romantic" situation. Then a loud BEEP sounded.

"Shit a car is coming!" I said

"Get out of the road!" a southern voice screamed.

We both hopped up.

I shook my head. "At least we didn't die." I said

He laughed, "Let's drive back to the hotel that was way too much excitement for me."

"I agree with you for once" I said laughing while walking to the rental car.

_**Ha yeah kinda ripped off the notebook with that scene…. I watched it last night! But yeah I had t hack into the neighbors internet to post this… hey I'm on vacation with no wifi :P Hope you enjoyed! xD**_


End file.
